


We Could Be Enough

by ATLPanther



Series: VillenEve’s Alaskan Adventures [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Nightmares, Post Season 2, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, Strap-Ons, soft Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLPanther/pseuds/ATLPanther
Summary: Eve and Villanelle embark on their biggest adventure...together. There is nothing in their way now.





	We Could Be Enough

Eve and Villanelle were trying to escape from their would be pursuers, The Twelve. They both had just undergone somewhat of a Temptation of Christ. Aaron had offered Villanelle everything if she would work for him. Villanelle rejected it. Carolyn had invited Eve to go home with her. Eve had rejected it. In Eve’s case, she felt manipulated and used. The realization that Carolyn had been using her all along was overwhelming and painful. She felt foolish. 

"There's an exit somewhere here I think," Villanelle said as she reached up to wipe the remaining blood of Raymond off her face. The place was a little dusty but it was safer for them to escape through the ruins. Eve tried not to close her eyes. She tried not to blink. Every time she did she saw his body, his severed head, heard his screams. She looked around for an exit. 

"Here, I can see a light," Eve said, pointing toward what looked like a door blocked by plywood. Eve started to pound her fists at the plywoods blocking the door and Villanelle eyed her apprehensively. She just stood by, grimacing at the shrieking sound of wood as Eve wrecked, pounded and tore the planks preventing their exit.

"Come on you piece of shit," Eve muttered rather violently under her breath as she kicked off another plank of wood.

"Are you sure you're okay?", Villanelle carefully asked her.

"Yeah," Eve answered quickly. She was singularly focused on the task at hand, which she hoped would free them from the cave. Villanelle stood by, watching her. She felt a bit of sympathy for Eve, as she recalled how she had behaved after her first kill. It got easier for her with time. She decided to stay quiet for now and let Eve work out some of her feelings on the wooden planks. Eve eventually did break them down, and they were able to see daylight clearly. 

"Nice job!", Villanelle praised her as she ducked to avoid the splinters of wood around the door. "Need a hand?", Villanelle offered as the older woman stopped and remained standing at the foot of the stairs. Eve ignored her as she slowly made her way up. Both women gasped as light flooded their eyes. They had been in the darkness for so long that their eyes hurt at the sun’s brightness. Once they were able to see more clearly, they saw they were at what appeared to be a ruined theatre stage of antiquity. 

"Wow," Eve breathed in the fresh air, trying to calm her nerves. Today had been extremely eventful. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Raymond. She had killed him with an axe. She was no different from Lizzie Borden. No different from Villanelle, even. She didn’t know what to do with these feelings, with this realization.

"It’s beautiful!”, Villanelle cheerfully said. 

Eve focused her attention on Villanelle, then. “How is she so perky in light of these events? Was it experience? Will I have to kill again to know how to just move on with life?”, Eve wondered to herself. 

As if to further cement how unbothered she was, Villanelle asked, "What do you want for dinner?" Eve regarded her placidly. She looked so beautiful in red (really, any color). Her smile was open and unguarded. This seemed genuine. This seemed like something Eve should trust. 

Outwardly she asked, "Dinner?"

"Mmm… Tonight I could make dinner!”, Villanelle really seemed to be enamoured with the idea. Eve realized that she hadn’t really eaten that day, and was suddenly hungry. 

"Oh. Spaghetti?", Eve answered automatically, hoping she wouldn’t have to cook. It might be a while before she’d be able to look at raw meat again. 

"Good idea," Villanelle agreed. Then it seemed that Villanelle wanted to come to the heart of her desires. "I'm thinking we should go to Alaska. Have you seen pictures? It's so amazing. We could uh, get a cabin. Nobody would bother us there. We'd be normal!” 

She smiled hopefully at Eve before continuing, "I have money so you don't need to worry about that.”

"Okay," Eve said woodenly. Getting out of here was probably the best idea, and Villanelle seemed to paradoxically be the only person she could trust. They had both been lied to, they had both been manipulated. Going away with her seemed like the best idea. 

Villanelle reached out and gently took Eve’s arms in hers, looking into her eyes. She softly said, "You'll feel better soon. I'll look after you. It's going to be amazing!", Villanelle promised. Eve nodded mutely, overwhelmed by the choices in front of her, but trusting Villanelle. 

"Come on through here," She gestured Eve to follow her. She followed the young woman absentmindedly. Unbeknownst to them, they had disturbed a flock of nesting birds. They all flew away at once, making quite a racket. Eve hid herself beside Villanelle instinctively. Villanelle pulled out a gun, checked around to see if anyone else was there, and then smiled. 

"It's just the birds. We're fine!”, Villanelle said with a confident laugh. Eve’s eyes could only focus on one thing, the gun in her hand. The trust she had been willing to place in Villanelle began to waver. 

"You have a gun?", Eve asked. 

"Yeah…?", Villanelle responded, putting the gun away.

"Since when?", Eve demanded, hoping against hope that she was wrong. 

"It doesn't matter”, Villanelle tried to deflect. She began to walk away. 

"Why didn't you..?", Eve began. 

"Mmm?", Villanelle asked. 

"Why didn't you shoot Raymond?", Eve finally asked. 

"You had it under control," Villanelle said, with pride evident in her voice. 

"No I...", Eve started, but stopped herself. The doubt that had begun to form just then became a certainty. "You wanted me to do it," Eve accused Villanelle.

"I wanted you to know how it feels”, Villanelle said, as though she were talking about any other mundane experience. "How did it feel?"

"Wet”, Eve said flatly. 

Villanelle giggled at her response before saying, "I’m proud of you.” 

"Proud?", Eve asked, incredulously. 

"Yes. We're safe now. You made us safe”, Villanelle nearly whispered as she stepped toward Eve. 

Eve looked up into Villanelle’s eyes. Her eyes were still unguarded, her smile genuine. She took Eve’s hands in hers and Eve allowed her hands to melt into the touch. 

“Are we safe now?”, Eve softly asked. 

“We’re safe as long as we’re together”, Villanelle replied, her eyes searching for Eve’s answer to the implied question. 

“Then let’s go to Alaska. But, before we do that, there’s something I have to ask of you”, Eve said, looking into Villanelle’s eyes. 

“Sure, what is it?”, Villanelle asked, unable to contain her excitement. 

“Please do not manipulate me into doing something like that again. You had a gun the whole time, you could have shot him but you wanted me to do it. Raymond was a piece of shit. I probably did the world a service getting rid of him, but do not pull that stunt again, ok?”, Eve asked, gently squeezing Villanelle’s hand in hers. 

A little startled, Villanelle became silent as she regarded Eve for a moment. Knowing that she was busted, Villanelle nodded meekly. “Ok, I promise”, she said. 

Together they left the ruins. Eve wasn’t entirely sure how they would get where they were going, but she trusted Villanelle. Out of everyone she met through this experience, the bond that they shared felt unbreakable. They walked a few miles down the road where there was another unlocked car with money, passports, and a weapon. Villanelle climbed into the driver’s seat, and Eve sat in the passenger seat. She started the car, and off they headed toward the airport. 

“We have a plane to catch, Mrs. Sokolov”, Villanelle said with a sly grin. 

“Excuse me?”, Eve asked. 

“Why, yes! We are a recently married couple on our honeymoon. I was your graduate student and you married me after I completed my dissertation, and you took my name. Simple, right?”, Villanelle explained. 

“So what are our first names?”, Eve asked. 

“Those are the same”, Villanelle replied, turning the radio to an 80s station. 

“Am I allowed to call you Oksana now?”, Eve asked. 

Villanelle bristled. “No. At least call me by my nickname in Russian. Call me Ksucha.” 

“Ok, I can do that”, Eve said, trying to commit it all to memory. This backstory didn’t seem too complicated. 

“Ooh, turn that up!”, Villanelle said. “Listen to Your Heart” by Roxette began to play. 

Eve dutifully complied, turning up the car speakers. They spent the rest of the drive to the airport having what amounted to car karaoke with the 80s station. It felt nice and almost...normal. Eve loved the way Villanelle smiled at her, hearing her laughter, something about it just felt right. It felt more right to her than anything she’d ever experienced.

Yet, at the same time, she felt like she was holding herself back in a way. She was very aware that she and Villanelle really hadn’t touched apart from when they’d briefly held hands back at the ruins. That would clearly be an expectation and Eve wasn’t sure she was mentally prepared for that at the moment. Every time she closed her eyes she still saw Raymond, and it jarred her out of any of those romantic thoughts. 

“I just hope I can go back to living my life”, Eve thought to herself as she watched Villanelle clearly having fun. They arrived at the airport, and parked the car. Villanelle then popped the trunk. 

“What’s in the trunk?”, Eve asked. 

“Luggage”, Villanelle replied, as though it were obvious. 

“I didn’t pack anything”, Eve replied, confused. 

“Wouldn’t it look weird if we showed up from our honeymoon with no luggage or souvenirs?”, Villanelle asked. 

“...Oh yeah, I guess it would. But wait a second, whose clothes are these?”, Eve asked. 

“They’re ours”, Villanelle replied simply, “I did a little shopping.” 

“And what am I supposed to wear?”, Eve asked. 

“You think I didn’t know how to shop for you?”, Villanelle asked with a teasing smile. “C’mon, let’s go!”, she said, getting out of the car and going to the other side of the car to open Eve’s door for her. She extended her hand to Eve. Eve took it, and allowed Villanelle to help her out of the car. It surprised her how solicitous Villanelle was being on her behalf. 

Villanelle went to pull three pieces of luggage out of the trunk. There was one large red piece that would obviously have to be checked, and then two smaller black pieces. Eve took the smaller pieces and they headed into the airport together. It seemed to Eve like there were police everywhere, but she knew logically that there weren’t. 

It was an average day at the airport, with its usual hustle and bustle. Villanelle lead her to the self check-in kiosk. They dropped off the checked bag, setting it to be picked up in Anchorage. 

“So far so good”, Eve thought to herself, as Villanelle took her hand and guided her to the security checkpoint. They went through the normal airport procedures. The security staff barely looked at them as they made their way to their gate. 

“Can I sit by the window?”, Villanelle asked. 

“You don’t wanna stretch out your legs in the aisle?”, Eve asked, smiling at her and feeling herself start to relax. 

Villanelle shook her head. “Nope. I always like to sit by the window. Can I? Please?”, she asked, she was clearly brimming with excitement. 

“Ok, fine. This leg. But when we get to Chicago, I take the window. Deal?”, Eve asked. 

“Deal!”, Villanelle said, leaning in to kiss her cheek before leading Eve to a chair near the window where she could see the plane. Eve pondered that brief kiss. It had warmed her heart and she felt the most normal she had all day in its immediate aftermath. Eve got the sense that she could really do this, that she and Villanelle could be enough for each other, that this could actually work. 

She sat next to Villanelle, watching her obvious enthusiasm about the adventure they would be embarking on together. She looked lovely this way, her cheeks flushed with pleasure, her eyes sparkling. Before she even realized what she was doing Eve reached up to touch Villanelle’s face, to stroke her cheek. It was instinctive, done without a thought. Touching her then felt as natural as breathing. 

Villanelle smiled into Eve’s eyes, looking at her softly. The world stopped as she leaned closer to Eve, their lips inches apart. Just then the boarding announcement sounded and the moment was over. Villanelle looked extremely disappointed in that moment and Eve just laughed. 

“I’m sure there will be time for that later”, Eve said with a smile. 

Villanelle cocked an eyebrow at Eve before giving her a mischievous grin in response. “I’ll hold you to that”, she teased. 

Eve loved seeing Villanelle’s smile like this. This was the most unguarded Villanelle had ever been with her. Eve hoped she would be able to feel more like herself in time. In the meanwhile, they stood up to board the plane. Per their prior discussion, Villanelle took the window seat and Eve took the aisle. The flight began very uneventfully. 

Headphones were passed out, and both Eve and Villanelle took a set. Villanelle was transfixed on the view out the window, watching Rome get smaller and smaller in the distance as they rose above the clouds. Eve watched her, her mind a jumble of thoughts. 

She knew that she didn’t want to be anywhere other than where she was, with Villanelle. At the same time, she didn’t quite know what she was going to. 

“What will our lives be like?”, Eve wondered to herself. “Can she and I actually build something together? Is that even possible?” 

So much of what they had come to mean to each other had been wrought through destruction. It wasn’t as though Eve had met Villanelle in a bar or at an office party, after all. They came to know each other through the murderous deeds Villanelle had been ordered to do at the behest of The Twelve. Moreover, Villanelle had enjoyed every bit of it. Could this same person, who had ended the lives of many people, be the one with whom Eve could spend the rest of her days? It also didn’t escape her that she had participated in her own bloody deeds. She had stabbed Villanelle in her bed in Paris, and now she had just killed Raymond. These were not exactly harbingers of romantic success. 

While she was pondering this Villanelle started watching a movie. She took Eve’s hand in hers as she began watching it. Eve smiled, remembering the time that Villanelle had said that one thing she wanted the most was to have someone with whom she could watch movies. Villanelle glanced away from the screen to smile back at Eve, and it felt nice to see her like this. 

As she mulled this over, the only definitive conclusion Eve came to was that she did love this. She loved being with Villanelle and just enjoying her company. For once they weren’t rushed, they weren’t on a deadline, there was no pressing mission to interrupt them. They had the opportunity to just be with each other, and it felt easy and comfortable in a way that nothing else ever had. 

Eve wasn’t entirely sure whether this was a good idea, but she had followed her impulses ever since she’d met Villanelle. She wanted to be free to do that with her now. She relaxed into her seat and gently squeezed Villanelle’s hand. She didn’t get the immediate response that she expected, and that was because Villanelle had fallen asleep against the window. Eve reached out and put an arm around Villanelle’s shoulders, and Villanelle sleepily rested her head on Eve’s shoulder. 

Instinctively Eve pulled Villanelle closer, and began stroking her hair and face. Villanelle sighed sleepily, leaning into her touch. This felt so right. There she was, in the darkness, with this woman that had turned her entire world upside down. They were embarking on their largest adventure yet, and they were doing it together. 

She kissed Villanelle’s forehead gently and put her arm around her a bit more tightly. It wasn’t just because she wanted to be close to Villanelle (she ardently did), but also because it helped her to feel anchored. It helped her to stay in this moment, in this reality, and keep her bearings. She felt like if she let Villanelle go she would slip into some abyss from whence she would never return. 

If she closed her eyes she still saw Raymond’s body. She needed not to focus on that, she needed to keep her eyes open forever. Maybe she would never sleep again. She’d do anything never to have to hear his screams again, never to have to see his broken body, never to have to remember how it felt wielding that axe. She had been terrified and reluctant. She’d hoped there would be some other way out of the situation. 

In reality, though, she knew there wasn’t. If she hadn’t intervened when she did, he would have killed Villanelle, and she would not be sleeping beside her now. If she had left him alive, he surely would have called for backup. The guy that had asked her out at the hotel was probably one of his cronies, and he surely would have come after them. Killing him made the most sense in that moment, but knowing that logically didn’t fully assuage her guilt. 

Eve sighed and kissed Villanelle’s forehead again, looking down at her sleeping face. She looked like an angel, unperturbed by anything she’d done. Eve couldn’t figure out how she could sleep so peacefully with all that blood on her hands. She pulled Villanelle closer, hoping maybe some of that innate knowledge would transfer to her. She held Villanelle for the rest of the flight, idly letting the movies play on the screen in front of her, but not really watching them. 

About an hour before landing, the flight attendants came through the aisles offering breakfast. Eve hadn’t eaten in quite some time. She hadn’t really been hungry, but she decided she would probably at least force herself to eat a little food. Villanelle woke up then, looking up into Eve’s face. 

“Morning”, Villanelle whispered and yawned. “Was I asleep the whole flight?” 

“Yeah, pretty much”, Eve replied. “Hungry?” Villanelle nodded. 

The flight attendant came to their row and left two trays of breakfast for each of them. It was standard airplane breakfast fare, a granola bar, some yogurt and a fruit cup. Villanelle was already digging into hers, but Eve was much slower to get started. She had to will herself to pop open the fruit cup. It was full of strawberries, pineapples, and grapes. Normally Eve would be fine with this, but the redness of the strawberries put her off and set her stomach churning. It made her instantly think of Raymond’s blood. 

She decided to set the fruit cup aside and try to go for the yogurt, but even that wasn’t safe. The yogurt was mostly white with chunks of cherries. After a few bites she had to stop herself. She felt like she would vomit. She managed to choke down a bit of the granola bar and some coffee. Villanelle regarded her quizzically, saying nothing. Eve was glad she didn’t ask her any questions. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to explain why she was feeling this way. 

An hour after breakfast the flight finally landed at O’Hare Airport in Chicago. They’d have a layover before finally landing in Anchorage, and they had to go through customs. As they were getting off the plane with their carry on bags Eve was momentarily seized with panic. The passports she and Villanelle had were fake. Could they get through customs safely or would they be stopped? 

Eve’s eyes darted around the plane, looking for any escape route that might get them through the airport while letting them also bypass customs. 

Villanelle placed a reassuring hand on Eve’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine,'' she whispered, squeezing Eve’s hand. “Just follow my lead.” 

“Are you sure about this?”, Eve asked, gazing into Villanelle’s eyes. 

“Trust me”, Villanelle said reassuringly. She kissed Eve’s cheek. 

They walked hand in hand to the customs area to find it an absolute madhouse. There were tons of people waiting in long lines to speak to agents, while some of the trusted travelers were able to bypass a lot of it with TSA PreCheck. Eve cursed her luck at not having brought her own passport as she had that service. In the meanwhile she and Villanelle waited in line, chatting. 

“Did you sleep well?”, Villanelle casually asked. 

“I...no. I didn’t sleep at all”, Eve replied. 

“Do you not sleep well on planes?”, Villanelle asked. 

“No, usually I’m out like a light but...I couldn’t last night”, Eve answered truthfully. 

Villanelle nodded. “We’ll get you something to eat after we get out of customs.” 

“What?”, Eve asked. Her stomach began churning again at the very thought of food. 

“You didn’t eat enough on the plane and we have a long day of travel ahead of us. I’m getting you something to eat”, Villanelle answered. It wasn’t exactly an order, but Eve knew it would be useless to argue, so she nodded. 

“How long is our layover?”, Eve asked. 

“It’s a 5 hour layover. I built in time just in case. Customs here can be difficult”, Villanelle replied, squeezing Eve’s hand again. 

After an hour and a half they finally got through the line and were next to have their passports scanned. Eve’s stomach was full of butterflies as she and Villanelle approached the desk hand in hand. They handed over their boarding passes. 

“Scan your passports”, the TSA agent said tersely. 

Eve took a deep breath before scanning hers. The light on the machine turned green. She took her passport back. Villanelle scanned hers. Eve held her breath to see how the machine would respond, but it again turned green. 

“Welcome back”, the agent said tersely, before yelling “NEXT!” The next group of travelers stepped forward. 

Eve and Villanelle left customs and began the trek to find their gate for Anchorage. Thankfully it wasn’t very far away so they began walking there. 

“How did you know customs would be crazy here?”, Eve asked. “Have you been here before?” 

“Eh...once or twice”, Villanelle replied with a cryptic smile. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised”, Eve said thoughtfully. 

“I’m always full of surprises, Eve”, Villanelle answered, kissing Eve’s cheek again. “C’mon, let’s go this way. I think the gate has one of those restaurants where you order stuff on iPads. We can track our flight there.” She took Eve’s hand and guided her there. 

They managed to find a table for two that was unoccupied and set down their things. Both of them turned on the iPads. 

“Go ahead and order something”, Villanelle said to Eve. “You have to eat.” 

Eve’s eyes slid down the menu. The pictures of meat, the images of red wine being poured into a glass, the promotional stock photo of a red apple, it all put her off and made her feel sick to her stomach again. Unbeknownst to her, Villanelle was observing her. 

“Here”, Villanelle said, reaching across the table to take Eve’s hand. “I’ll order something for you, ok?” 

Eve looked down at her hand in Villanelle’s. Something about it felt bizarrely right. She loved being free to touch Villanelle like this, to be touched by her. At the same time, she also felt herself being held back from it. She looked up into Villanelle’s eyes and face and saw that Villanelle was concerned about her. She never wanted to see that look in Villanelle’s eyes again, so she nodded and allowed Villanelle to order for her. 

Even though she had not communicated to Villanelle what was going on, somehow the message got through. The chicken soup, grilled cheese sandwich and water that Villanelle ordered for her arrived. Eve looked at it. None of it was red. None of it made her think of Raymond’s body. She took a tentative bite of the sandwich, and then another. Suddenly she realized that she had been famished all this time, and she consumed the food ravenously. 

Villanelle observed her, a small smile on her face. That was much better than the concerned look she’d worn earlier. Before she knew it Eve had polished all of it off, but she felt satisfied. 

“Thanks”, Eve said shyly. “I guess I was hungrier than I thought.” 

“Yeah, probably”, Villanelle replied knowingly. “You should have told me what was bothering you.” 

“How did you know?”, Eve asked. 

“I’ve done it myself once or twice”, Villanelle said with a mischievous grin. “It gets better, I promise.” 

“Really?”, Eve asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll help you through it. I told you I’d look after you, and I meant it”, Villanelle said, smiling reassuringly. 

Eve smiled back. She did feel a bit more settled now that she had eaten something. Thankfully the plane for the last leg of their journey arrived on time. Villanelle watched it arrive from the window, transfixed, a wide grin on her face. Now that hunger was no longer a factor, Eve’s mind was peppered with questions. 

“So why Alaska?”, Eve asked. 

“Well why not?”, Villanelle replied with a shrug. “In pictures it always looks like Russia did.” 

“Wouldn’t you prefer to live somewhere like New York or LA? Somewhere more cosmopolitan?”, Eve asked. 

“I did that already. I lived in Paris for years and I loved it, but...I always had a dumb dream that I wanted to take a chance on fulfilling”, Villanelle answered her with a shy smile. 

“Tell me about your dumb dream”, Eve said. It was so unlike Villanelle to be shy, and she was keenly interested as to why she was shy in that moment. 

“...Maybe later”, Villanelle demurred. She stood up and took Eve’s hand, guiding her to the area where they’d have to wait to eventually board the plane. 

“So what happens when we land?”, Eve asked. 

“I’ve got it figured out”, Villanelle answered breezily. 

Eve just nodded. She had trusted Villanelle thus far into their journey and it had worked out. She couldn’t imagine turning back and changing her mind about anything at this point. 

“Just don’t forget I take window seat this time”, Eve said with a smile. 

“Aw...can’t I sit by the window again? Please?”, Villanelle asked with a pout. 

Eve was tempted to kiss that pout. She came closer to Villanelle then, taking her hands in hers. It would be so easy to kiss her now. She was already leaning in and getting on her tiptoes when they were interrupted by another boarding announcement. Once again the moment had passed, but they both knew that eventually there would be no further distractions. In the meantime they giggled about being jarred out of the moment. 

“Ok, Kuscha”, Eve replied, thankful she remembered the name to use. “You can sit by the window. But you owe me later.” 

“You’re the best!”, Villanelle exclaimed, giving Eve a hug. 

Eve returned the hug, and it felt nice. Being this close to Villanelle just further reinforced how right it felt to be there. They boarded the plane, Villanelle took the window seat, and in another 30 minutes they were off. They were nearly 7 hours away from landing in Anchorage. Eve’s stomach began bubbling with excitement. 

“You should try to rest if you can”, Villanelle said, looking a bit concerned again. 

“You’ve got a point”, Eve said. 

“Try to sleep. I’ll be here if you need me”, Villanelle said, squeezing Eve’s hand in hers. 

Her sheer exhaustion hadn’t hit her up until that moment. Suddenly she did feel tired. She rested her head on Villanelle’s shoulder and dozed. She felt Villanelle running her fingers through her hair and squeezing her close. Villanelle’s touch was somehow simultaneously new and familiar. They’d never caressed each other like this before in any of their other encounters, so Villanelle’s touch now felt exhilarating. At the same time it felt so easy and comfortable, like they had been together for many years and this was just habit. 

She slept for most of the flight, not even waking for a meal. It had been an eventful 48 hours for both of them. The somewhat rough landing of the plane in Anchorage jarred Eve from her sleep. She stretched and yawned, momentarily confused as to where she was. 

“Hey”, Villanelle whispered. “Glad you’re awake.”

“I kinda wanna go back to sleep”, Eve said, snuggling closer to Villanelle. 

“No way! We’re getting to the best part”,Villanelle said, kissing her forehead. “Besides”, Villanelle purred into Eve’s ear, “our bed will be way more pleasant. Trust me.”

Eve grinned. “I guess I’ll find out soon?”,she teased. 

“Definitely”, Villanelle said, standing up to take Eve’s hand so they could grab their stuff and leave the plane. 

Villanelle lead the way through the airport. Eve followed her, noting that Villanelle seemed really familiar with the airport’s layout. She knew exactly where their checked bag would be and guided them to the exit. 

“Wait”, Villanelle said, stopping Eve before she left the terminal. 

“What is it?”, Eve asked. 

“You can’t go outside yet”, Villanelle replied. She opened the checked bag and pulled out two, thick winter coats, a couple hats and scarves, and two pairs of gloves. She put one of the coats on Eve first, then wrapped a warm scarf around her neck. “Can’t have you getting sick”, she said with a smile. Eve put on the hat and gloves. 

Villanelle then put on her own winter gear and then led Eve outside to the long-term parking lot. Upon stepping outside, Eve was grateful for the coat. It was freezing outside, but a lot less snowy than she thought it would be. Eve was more awake now, and full of questions. She decided to wait until they had more privacy to ask them. Eventually Villanelle found their next mode of transportation, a black Subaru SUV. 

“This is us”, Villanelle said, producing the keys and popping open the trunk. They piled the luggage inside the car and then got in. Villanelle started it up, and off they headed for their next destination. They were alone again, for the first time since they’d left Rome. Eve figured it was safe now to ask more questions. 

“So this is...your car?”, Eve asked quizzically. 

“Yup!”, Villanelle replied, starting up the radio. 

“How long have you been planning this?”, Eve asked. 

“Moving to Alaska? For years, honestly. Every time I finished a job I put aside a little bit of money toward this”, Villanelle explained. 

“Did you anticipate bringing me with you all along?”, Eve asked. 

“Not at first. You were really hard to convince, you know”, Villanelle replied with a smirk. 

“You orchestrated this entire thing? Did you know all along how Rome would turn out?”, Eve asked. 

“No, not exactly, but I had a feeling I’d need to make my escape. There was no way I’d leave you behind”, Villanelle answered. 

“How much longer until we get where we’re going?”, Eve asked. 

“About 45 minutes”, Villanelle replied. “It’s kind of secluded.” 

Eve nodded, taking in what she’d just heard. Villanelle had put all of this together, the passports, the flights, all of it just for them to be able to make a new life together. It was overwhelming. It was sweet. It was risky. Yet, somehow, it had all turned out fine. Eve decided to take that as a good omen and to just see what came next. 

Villanelle sped down the road, switching the radio stations until she found another 80s station. Eve was struck again by how nice this felt, how right, how comfortable. As she watched the scenery fly by, she felt Villanelle’s hand that had been on the gear shift make its way to her thigh. 

She looked down at Villanelle’s hand with its long, elegant fingers. This touch wasn’t meant to titillate her, it wasn’t meant to be seductive. It was sweet and familiar. She put her hand on Villanelle’s lacing fingers with her. She looked at Villanelle and smiled. Villanelle smiled back. 

After 30 more minutes they parked in front of an adorable cabin. It was placed overlooking a beautiful lake. In the distance Eve could see some mountains. The cabin was two stories, with maple wood and a green roof. 

“Well, here we are”, Villanelle said by way of introduction. She pulled into the two car garage and killed the engine. 

Eve was overwhelmed just looking at the place from here. She couldn’t imagine what it might look like inside. Villanelle popped the trunk to get out the luggage. Eve gingerly stepped out of the vehicle. Starting a new life with Villanelle had been theoretical up to this point, but now it was all too real. This is where they would be living now. 

Woodenly, Eve followed Villanelle into the house. Strangely, when she looked around, something about it felt familiar. It took a few minutes to dawn on her what Villanelle had done. The books on the bookshelves, the art on the walls, even the color scheme was very similar to the house that she’d had in London. Villanelle watched Eve looking around the place, taking in her reaction. 

“I can’t believe you did this”, Eve murmured. 

“...Do you like it?”, Villanelle asked, suddenly unsure. 

Eve smiled at her reassuringly. “I love it...thank you”, she said, hugging Villanelle close. Villanelle returned the hug, clearly relieved that her surprise had been well received. They brought in the luggage and Eve followed Villanelle upstairs to the bedroom. 

“Guess we need to unpack”, Villanelle said, gesturing to a closet door. 

“I was never really good at that”, Eve replied, unzipping the first bag. 

“Oh, I know that”, Villanelle replied with a smirk. 

Eve looked around the room. It was huge. The bed was king sized up against the north wall. There was a huge window with open curtains that overlooked the lake and she could see the mountain. The sunlight poured in, and the sight of the mountains was breathtaking. Eve cast her eyes around the room to take in a fireplace in the corner and a door that she assumed would lead to the bathroom. 

“Wow…”, Eve murmured. It was all so beautiful, so homey and intimate. 

Villanelle came up behind her then, wrapping her arms around her. She buried her face in Eve’s hair and whispered, “I really hope you’ll be happy here with me.” 

“I know I will”, Eve said, turning around to face Villanelle. 

She wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck. She felt Villanelle pulling her closer, the luggage completely forgotten as they looked into each other’s eyes. There were no interruptions. There was just this moment. It felt right. When Villanelle pressed her lips to hers, Eve felt a shock go through her entire body. Her heart skipped a beat. It was like time stopped. 

The kiss felt amazing. Eve felt Villanelle slip her tongue into her mouth. She greedily sucked it, moaning into the kiss. Villanelle’s strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She felt so warm and safe in Villanelle’s arms. Any doubts or any fears were dispelled in that moment. 

They continued to kiss, Eve melting into Villanelle’s arms. It felt perfect. Villanelle ran her fingers through her hair as they kissed. She softly moaned into Eve’s mouth. Eve reached up to stroke Villanelle’s cheek. Her kisses had been hesitant at first, but as time went on she became emboldened, slipping her tongue into Villanelle’s mouth. 

Eve felt Villanelle’s hands make their way to her hips. She wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck. The kiss deepened. She loved being in Villanelle’s arms like this, to hold her and be held by her. Eve never wanted it to stop. She never wanted to let Villanelle go. She could just freeze within this moment forever and be content. After a few minutes of this Villanelle began to gently nudge Eve towards the bed as they kissed. 

“Wait”, Eve whispered, breaking the kiss. She looked around the room and reluctantly left Villanelle’s arms to head towards the window to close the curtains. 

“No...don’t”, Villanelle whispered. “Please don’t do that.” 

“Why not?”, Eve asked, puzzled. 

“I’ve waited so long to see you like this”, Villanelle answered shyly. “I...want to look at you. To see you like this. You’re so beautiful.” 

“Really?”, Eve asked. Villanelle just nodded earnestly. “Ok, then”, Eve replied. She strode back up to Villanelle. As she got closer she whispered, “But I have a request, too.” 

“What is it?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Can I…?”, Eve began, as she brought her hands up to the clasp holding Villanelle’s bun in place. 

Villanelle silently nodded again, and Eve loosened the clasp and allowed Villanelle’s honey colored hair to cascade around her face. She looked beautiful. They both sat on the edge of the bed. Eve ran her fingers through Villanelle’s hair for a few minutes before leaning over to kiss her again. 

She had thought that maybe she would feel nervous or unsure, but something about it just felt very natural. Villanelle began stroking her cheek and her hands felt like they belonged on her body. The kisses were more feverish now, their hands began to stray. It was heavenly. It was wonderful. It was perfect. 

Before Eve knew what had happened, they had both removed their clothes. Something about it just felt comfortable. They settled together on the bed, heads on the pillows. It was very similar to the way they had laid together in Paris, but this time there would be no knives, no secrets, no hesitation about what they were about to do. 

Villanelle brought her hand to Eve’s face, gently stroked her cheek. Eve gazed into Villanelle’s eyes, saw the desire there and...something else? There was a tenderness in the way she looked at Eve. She got the sense that there was something on Villanelle’s mind. 

“Are you ok?”, Eve softly asked, snuggling closer to Villanelle. 

“Yeah I just...wanna make sure you’re ok with this”, Villanelle replied. Her eyes searched Eve’s for an answer. 

“I guess you could say I...feel things when I’m with you”, Eve replied, leaning in to gently kiss Villanelle’s lips. Villanelle returned the kiss, but Eve still felt like Villanelle was holding something back. She wondered what might be troubling Villanelle. 

“Are you really sure you want to do this?”, Villanelle whispered. “We don’t have to. We could stop now if you want.” 

“I want to be here with you. There is nowhere else I’d rather be right now”, Eve replied firmly but gently, holding Villanelle’s face in her hands so that she could see her eyes. Looking into her eyes, she could see that Villanelle was relaxing, but something else was still bothering her. She had to know what it was, so she asked, “Are you ok?” 

“...Yeah”, Villanelle said again, nodding, but avoiding Eve’s gaze. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?”, Eve asked. 

“No…”, Villanelle said, attempting to deflect. 

“Bullshit”, Eve replied with a smirk. “What is it? You can tell me.”

Villanelle still seemed to hesitate. “It’s nothing”, she still tried to deflect. 

“C’mon, if we’re gonna do this and be together we can’t really have secrets, right?”, Eve asked, searching Villanelle’s eyes. 

“Yeah...you’re right”, Villanelle said, finally returning Eve’s steady gaze. 

“So...does it have to do with your dumb dream?”, Eve asked teasingly. 

“Are you gonna interrogate me like this all the time?”, Villanelle teased. 

“Pretty much!”, Eve answered. “This is what you signed up for. So are you gonna answer me?”

“I guess it does have to deal with that…”, Villanelle began slowly. 

“What is it?”, Eve asked gently. 

“I...when I told you that back in London, I meant it. I feel things when I’m with you. I thought I felt things with Anna, but my feelings with you are way more intense”, Villanelle said, the words beginning to tumble out. 

Eve observed her silently, keeping her hands on Villanelle’s face. Obviously Villanelle had been thinking about this for some time. 

“I know this isn’t a normal relationship. I know what we have together isn’t normal, and I know that the way we met is crazy but—“, Villanelle began but was cut off when Eve pulled her close and gently kissed her lips again. 

Villanelle returned Eve’s kiss, wrapping her arms around Eve’s waist. They kissed like this for a few minutes, holding each other tightly. 

Finally Villanelle broke the kiss to back away slightly. She looked deeply into Eve’s eyes, and stroked Eve’s cheek. She took a hestitant breath before she whispered, “Fuck it. I’ll just tell you frankly. I love you, Eve Polastri. I have loved you from the day we met. I know you may not feel the same and that’s ok. I can wait however long it takes for you to love me, too.” 

Eve was shocked, taking in Villanelle’s words. A part of her wanted her to argue with Villanelle about this declaration. All of her forensic psychology books and journals had told her that what Villanelle was expressing was impossible, that she was forever incapable of ever feeling love in the conventional sense. In private moments the knowledge had hurt her deeply. The idea that she could have these raging feelings towards Villanelle and never have them returned wounded her. Looking into Villanelle’s eyes, Eve knew that her words were true. Her eyes were completely open to her in that moment, vulnerable, awaiting her response. 

Eve had to firstly ponder what love was, what it meant to her. Was it love that had caused her to kill Raymond to save Villanelle? Was it love that caused her to show up at the restaurant where Villanelle and Aaron were having dinner to bring her the hidden mic? Was it love that caused her to feel weak in the knees when their hands touched when exchanging the bread that contained that mic? Was it love that caused her to leave her all of those voicemails when she hadn’t been able to reach Villanelle? Was it love that made her body ache to be close to Villanelle every time she was near? 

The conclusion Eve came to was that this was love. This was unimaginable love, but love nonetheless. She was determined to love this beautiful assassin. The dam holding back her feelings towards Villanelle broke. She got this innate understanding that this was ok, that being with Villanelle was right, and that this was the person she should have been with all along. As she made these realizations, she felt Villanelle wiping away tears from her cheeks that she hadn’t even realized had started to fall. She looked into Villanelle’s eyes and saw tears there, too. 

“I love you, too”, Eve whispered, her voice trembling at the admission. 

Villanelle pulled her close and began kissing her again. Eve brought her hands to Villanelle’s cheeks again, and she felt the tears on her cheeks. They kissed each other and held each other tightly, letting the emotions wash over them. She felt Villanelle relaxing into her arms. 

“You really love me?”, Villanelle suddenly asked, looking into Eve’s eyes. 

“I do”, Eve replied simply. 

“How long?”, Villanelle asked. 

“I dunno...probably pretty soon after we met. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day”, Eve said truthfully. 

Villanelle smiled then, an open and unguarded smile. “You have no idea how good that is to hear”, she said. 

“You have no idea how good it is to finally say it”, Eve replied, leaning in to kiss her again. 

“So now what?”, Villanelle asked. 

“I think we have some unfinished business from Paris”, Eve teased. 

She rolled on top of Villanelle, as she had done that day, but this time there was no knife. It was just Eve with the improbable woman she loved. She looked down at Villanelle’s body. Villnelle’s skin was flawless and her hands felt amazing on Eve’s hips. She looked down at Villanelle’s perfect breasts, the pink nipples already hard beneath her gaze. It was so erotic in a way no other encounter had ever been. 

Eve looked into Villanelle’s golden green eyes. They were burning with the need that Eve also felt. She reached down to lightly stroke Villanelle’s cheek before leaning down to kiss her deeply and passionately. Villanelle moaned softly into Eve’s mouth before she reversed their position and got on top of Eve. She broke the kiss and looked down into Eve’s eyes. 

“I know what I’m doing”, Villanelle purred as she brought her hands to Eve’s face, lightly stroking her cheeks before letting her hands meander down Eve’s neck and collarbone before they finally got to her perky, conical breasts. Eve and Villanelle both moaned when Villanelle cupped both of her breasts in her hands. Her thumbs then began to rub her nipples in a circular motion. Eve squirmed pleasurably beneath her, moaning and then bit her bottom lip. 

The lip bite apparently turned Villanelle on. With a groan, she leaned down to kiss Eve’s lips again while keeping her hands on Eve’s breasts. She gently squeezed Eve’s nipples between her fingertips, lightly tugging them as they kissed. Villanelle was driving Eve crazy. She’d never been more turned on in her life. She wanted more, needed more. Eve wrapped her arms tightly around Villanelle, reaching behind Villanelle to run her nails down Villanelle’s back. 

“Fuck”, Villanelle murmured in approval. She kissed Eve deeply and Eve scratched her nails down Villanelle’s back again. Eve felt Villanelle’s hips grind into her, and she loved that feeling. She loved knowing that Villanelle wanted this just as much as she did. 

Eventually Villanelle’s lips made their way down Eve’s neck and down to her breasts. Eve watched as Villanelle sucked her nipples, looking up into Eve’s eyes as she did so. Eve moaned in pleasure, holding Villanelle’s head to her chest. Her tongue felt amazing as Villanelle sucked first one nipple, and then the other. Eve felt like she could almost cum from just this, squirming pleasurably beneath Villanelle. 

She ran her fingers through Villanelle’s hair, pulling her tightly to her chest, but Villanelle had other ideas. She pulled away from Eve’s breasts to kiss her way down Eve’s stomach, moving her lips and tongue lower and lower until she was face to face with Eve’s glistening wet pussy. Eve watched Villanelle doing this, incredibly turned on, anxious to find out what Villanelle might do next. 

Suddenly Villanelle pulled away from Eve completely and got off the bed. Eve, confused, watched her quizzically as she headed to a nearby chest and rummaged around for a few minutes. Villanelle retrieved some lube, a harness, and a moderately sized dildo from the chest before closing it and returning to the bed with the items in tow. 

Villanelle started putting on the harness when Eve raised a hand to stop her. “Vil...I just want to feel you right now”, she whispered. 

Villanelle looked into Eve’s eyes, a bit surprised, before nodding and climbing back onto the bed. She snuggled close to Eve and they began passionately kissing again. They did this for a few minutes before Eve moved her lips to Villanelle’s neck. Eve’s hands wandered around Villanelle’s body. She gingerly groped Villanelle’s breasts, gently squeezing her nipples as she explored Villanelle’s neck with her lips and tongue. 

Eve listened to Villanelle’s groans of pleasure and loved it. She wanted to hear more, so it was her turn to kiss her way down Villanelle’s body, rolling on top of her as she did so. Villanelle ran her fingers through Eve’s hair, gently gripping it as Eve took Villanelle’s left nipple into her mouth. She bit down on the nipple, tenderly at first, but then with more pressure. Villanelle arched her back, groaning more loudly in approval. 

After playing with Villanelle’s left nipple for a few moments, Eve moved over to the right. She loved the way Villanelle was holding her head to her chest and stroking her hair and face. Eventually, Eve’s lips and tongue made their way down Villanele’s stomach. As she made this journey she saw the scar she had left on Villanelle’s otherwise unblemished skin. She instinctively kissed the scar, running her tongue across it. Villanelle moaned her approval. 

She stayed there for a few minutes before she moved her oral attentions further downward on Villanelle’s body. Eventually she was down between her legs. Eve kissed her way up Villanelle’s inner thighs, her eyes immediately bringing Villanelle’s wetness into focus. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before”, Eve murmured. Her mouth was dry, she licked her lips in anticipation. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t wa—…”, Villanelle was beginning to say, but was cut off when she felt Eve’s tongue slipping inside her. 

Eve’s tongue darted inside her with no hesitation. She swirled her tongue around Villanelle’s pussy, pumping it in and out of her. Villanelle’s taste was addictive. The way Villanelle was gripping Eve’s hair felt so good. Eve’s tongue eventually found Villanelle’s clit. She ran the tip of her tongue up and down Villanelle’s clit. Villanelle’s moans and sighs were getting louder and louder. Eve could tell Villanelle was getting close. 

She focused her attentions on Villanelle’s clit for a few more minutes, but stopped just short of bringing Villanelle over the edge. Eve had other plans. She pulled away from Villanelle’s pussy just then, and leaned up to grin mischievously at Villanelle. Villanelle’s face was flushed, her eyes burning with desire, her chest heaving with her exertions. Eve looked into Villanelle’s eyes as she decided what to do next. 

She walked over to the edge of the bed where Villanelle had left the toys. There was no doubt about what Eve had in mind. Looking into Villanelle’s eyes, she put on the harness, attached the strap on, and lubed it up. Even though she’d never done this before, she instinctively knew what to do. She needed this and, looking into Villanelle’s eyes, she got the sense that Villanelle needed it to. 

Her preparations complete, she eased back onto the bed where Villanelle was awaiting her. Her legs were spread wide, her eyes locked on Eve’s. Eve crawled between Villanelle’s legs, reaching down to find her labia. She spread her labia apart with her fingertips before slipping the head of the dildo inside Villanelle. They both moaned at first contact. 

Eve felt Villanelle’s hands on her hips. Her eyes were begging Eve for more. Eve was only too happy to oblige, sliding the dildo deeper inside Villanelle. In every other sexual encounter, Eve had been the recipient of penetration. Being the one in charge of the penetration was a new, highly erotic experience. Eve was enjoying every moment as she began to pump Villanelle faster and harder. 

“Fuck me, Eve”, Villanelle groaned. Her hands were on Eve’s hips, her eyes unable to disguise her need. 

“You’re mine”, Eve began to whisper as she obliged the request. She loved fucking Villanelle. 

“Yes, baby”, Villanelle replied, moving her hips in rhythm with Eve’s strokes. 

“You’re mine”, Eve said again, louder this time. She started to pump faster, her orgasm was close. 

“Yes, baby, I’m yours”, Villanelle answered, grinding against Eve. 

“You’re mine”, Eve repeated over and over as she began to fuck Villanelle with abandon. 

“Fuck, yes, I’m yours!”, Villanelle screamed as she came. 

Villanelle’s orgasm pushed Eve over the edge. They came nearly simultaneously, the dildo buried deeply inside Villanelle. Eve screamed Villanelle’s name as she came. She felt Villanelle’s arms wrapped tightly around her as she buried her face in Villanelle’s neck. They both caught their breath in the ensuing silence. 

“...Wow”, is all Eve could manage. 

“Yeah...no kidding”, Villanelle replied, kissing Eve’s forehead. 

“I can’t believe I did that”, Eve said. 

“Wait, so you’ve never done that before?”, Villanelle asked. “You were so good I just assumed Niko was into pegging or something.” 

Eve shuddered at the mention of his name. “No, he’d never. Getting head from him was an event, let alone anything else”, Eve replied crossly. 

“Really? You were a natural”, Villanelle said. Eve’s eyes were closed and her face was still buried in Villanelle’s neck, but she loved the clear approval she heard in her voice. Eve smiled. She leaned up to kiss Villanelle’s lips again. 

“I love you”, Eve whispered. 

“I love you, too”, Villanelle replied before saying mischievously, “I’m usually the top.” 

“I promise you’ll have plenty of opportunities to return the favor”, Eve said reassuringly, kissing her again. 

“Are you tired?”, Villanelle asked. “I’m exhausted.” 

Eve nodded, reluctantly pulling the strap on out of Villanelle’s pussy. They cleaned up quickly, and Villanelle gave Eve a silk nightgown to use to sleep that night. When they finally crawled into bed together, Eve felt overwhelming contentment. Villanelle pulled her close, and she laid her head on Villanelle’s chest. The sound of her heartbeat lulled Eve to sleep. 

She slept well for several hours, but her sleep was disturbed by nightmares. She was in the hotel again, holding the axe. Raymond was there, first pleading for his life, and then threatening her again. Villanelle wasn’t there, Eve was alone. She struck Raymond with the axe, but this time the axe broke apart in her hands and disappeared. Raymond jumped on her, wrapping his hands around her throat. She was in a panic, trying to fight for her life, screaming for Villanelle to come find her and save her. 

The next thing Eve knew Villanelle was calling her name over and over but she couldn’t see her. She unsuccessfully tried to move closer to the sound of Villanelle’s voice. Suddenly her eyes were open and the images were gone. It was dark outside, the bedside lamp was on, and Villanelle was beside her looking very concerned. 

She took stock of herself and her surroundings. They were in Alaska. Raymond was gone, it was just the two of them. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as she felt Villanelle pull her close and kiss her forehead. 

“I’m here”, Villanelle whispered. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” 

Eve melted into Villanelle’s embrace, holding onto her for dear life. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”, Villanelle gently asked. “Was it Raymond?” 

Eve just nodded. 

“I’ll look after you. It’s ok”, Villanelle whispered, stroking Eve’s hair and face. 

“...You were gone”, Eve managed to croak out. 

“I’m here. I’ll always be here. Always”, Villanelle whispered, squeezing Eve more tightly. 

Eve snuggled closer to Villanelle, slowly feeling herself start to relax. 

Villanelle turned off the lamp and whispered, “Try to go back to sleep, ok? I’ll be right here if you need me.” 

Eve nodded, grateful for Villanelle’s arms around her. “I love you”, she whispered. 

“I love you, too. Just rest”, Villanelle whispered reassuringly, kissing her forehead. 

Eve settled into Villanelle’s arms and closed her eyes again. Once again she couldn’t believe that she had found this brief and blissful eternity with such an unlikely woman. Now that she’d found it and her, she knew she would never want to let it go, no matter what it cost her. 

Eventually they both fell asleep again, together, as it should and would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, shoutout to Medicore_Lazywriter and ChyDev23 for being awesome beta readers. Also shoutout to @sckberry on Twitter for giving me this prompt, like, 2 months ago. It was such a great idea and I wrote and rewrote it 5 times before I finally got it right. This fic was super difficult for me to write. Soft VillenEve isn’t easy for me, so clearly this means that I should write it more often. I plan to continue this domestic fluff universe. Comment below any scenes you’d like to see or hit me up on Twitter @PantherNGA. Help me become a better soft fic writer and help yourself to what will hopefully be good content! I am also still working on the next chapter of “A Bad Goodbye”, so stayed tuned! Thanks as always for kudos and comments. They definitely help to keep me motivated.


End file.
